Adventures of the Sea Demons
by Carter96
Summary: It's been twenty years since Luffy became King of the Pirates, most of the crew has been executed the rest have vanished. Now the world is going crazy in search for the One Piece once again and the journey of the Sea Demons begins!
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of the Sea Demons

Chapter 1

It has been twenty-one years since Luffy became king of the pirates and the crew split up. Although fifteen years after they split up Usopp died alongside his wife, Kaya during a pirate raid. A year after that Luffy was executed leaving Vivi alone. Brook finally died for good, and Franky and Chopper disappeared off the face of the earth. Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Robin all were executed as well.

"If you can find the one piece you can take my place as King but be careful these Marines are vicious! OH before they kill me I added things and didn't take anything away from one piece so it's a bonus if you find it. I hope you add-on to it and give it away at your death as I have." Luffy said before he died his hat fell off his head and into the crowd only to land in the sea.

The world broke out in a hunt as it did after Gold Roger was executed. There were more raids on villages by pirates hunting for one piece but they had found nothing. Villages created rebellions against their leaders believing they had the one piece. Parents would leave their children to go find the one piece. In all of this wild rage children still wanted to become pirates and had their wooden swords ready to defeat their enemies.

* * *

"We have had enough of your foolishness Bearntear you are in deep trouble messing with me the captain of the Awesome pirates your doomed!" A young boy with bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes yelled.

"Hahaha you foolish child you will not be able to stop me I'm the great Bearntear from the Awesomely Amazing pirates! My bounty is far greater than yours will ever be!" A young boy with dark purple hair and gray eyes screamed

"Drahaha then how come you've lost to the great Monkey D. Luffy!" the captain of the Awesome pirates said

"Because he was King of the pirates he wouldn't have been King if he had lost to anybody. Now enough talk let us fight." The captain of the awesomely amazing pirates yelled

"Charge!" the other captain yelled

"Boys! I told you enough of this pirate nonsense you are becoming the leader of the rebel army that your father started. Now I'm supposed to watch you until your mother returns from shopping. She would be very disappointed if your father came back and saw you being pirates instead of a rebel." A man with a scar running across his face said standing in front of the boys' shack of a house their father built before he left.

"But Dayaka pirates are the best and if it weren't for pirates the rebels wouldn't exist." The boy with dark purple hair said running up to him with his brother

"Minagi that's enough from you pirates did not start rebels the rebels existed before the pirates did." Dayaka said

"I'm not Minagi I'm Bearntear the captain of the Awesomely Amazing pirates!" the boy with the dark purple hair said

"Minagi you had better stop before I-"

"Before you what Dayaka?" A man said behind Dayaka

"Uh before I uh I don't know." Dayaka said

"Well l would hope you would knock some sense into him by fighting him with your chain whip." The man said

"Dad you said I wasn't allowed to fight." The boy with dark purple hair said

"Yeah dad you said we weren't allowed to fight until with turned ten we're only eight." The boy with bleached blonde hair said

"Alder your father believes your brother is ready to fight so you should let him. Minagi you are old enough to fight your father started fighting when he was four so you're plenty old." A woman with the same bleach blonde hair as Alder

"Boss the Cycell rebels are attacking what are your orders?" A man who seemed to be in his twenties said saluting to the boys' father

"Follow eight o seven he is in charge." The man said

"Sir? Eight o seven is a rookie would he be able to lead against the Cycells?" The rebel said

"Do you doubt my logic rebel I could send you to the grave in one movement?" The rebel leader said

"N-n-no sir I-I-I-I will go tell eight o seven that he is in charge of this attack." The rebel said

"Good now go!" the leader said

"Oi Ameran weren't you a little harsh on the man?" Dayaka said

"Would like us to lose everything Daya?" Ameran said

"No I would not like us to lose everything. Now Minagi how about we get to that fight shall we." Dayaka said

"Sure but I don't have a weapon." Minagi said

"You're seriously going to fight Minagi?" Alder asked

"Yeah I don't why not I can kick his butt." Minagi said

"Use your hands boy." Dayaka said

"Dayaka prepare to lose." Minagi said

After Minagi said that Dayaka rushed into the battle chain whip in tow. Dayaka spun the chain whip to his side it made a hollow noise. Dayaka flung the chain whip at the boy but Minagi was quick and dodged it. Minagi used the time for Dayaka to pull it in to move in to attack. He was a few inches away when the chain whip got flung again. He dodged it with ease again. Dayaka had to pull it back in again so Minagi moved in again this time he got a hit and it left a mark on Dayaka. Dayaka looked very mad and had the chain whip quickly around Minagi's neck. Minagi began to turn blue from the struggle and was about out when Ameran untied the chain. Minagi fell to his knees tears swelling in his eyes. He turned to look at his father only to notice the rebel next to him. The rebel was back Minagi couldn't make out all of what he said but he heard a few of the words. Cycell . . . . Here . . . . . Attacking. Ameran grabbed Minagi by his collar and pulled him up. He lifted both of the boy's eyes then grabbed his collar again. He pulled him to his mother then practically threw him at her and kept walking until he disappeared in the heat waves of the desert. She caught him with ease and pulled him and Alder close. Minagi and Alder were facing Dayaka a few feet away. Then at least twelve people ran past the mother and her two children. When the men were gone a girl around five was sitting on the ground next to Dayaka and he didn't look too happy. The girl turned to her hands and knees and started in a crawl which she then ended up on her feet running. A few inches away from the boys and their mother Dayaka had the chain whip out and ready to attack. The girl stopped and turned around, Minagi stood shocked that she would just stop. He got free of his mother and ran in front of her. He faced Dayaka and gave him a look that said 'you have to go through me to get to her.' Dayaka spun his chain whip on his side and it made the hollowed sound again. He threw it and it wrapped around Minagi's right wrist. Instead of pulling the chain whip Dayaka flicked it and it created a cracking noise. Dayaka released the chain whip from Minagi's wrist and pulled it back towards himself. Minagi cried in pain and fell to his knees holding his wrist and then he blacked out. Dayaka smirked then sent the chain whip flying at the girl. A few inches from the girl's face a hand grabbed the chain whip. Ameran had grabbed the chain whip after he had seen his son's wrist get broken. He pulled the chain towards him which pulled Dayaka towards him. When Dayaka was in arm's length Ameran grabbed his throat.

"If you harm my child or any child while I'm near again I will make sure you die." Ameran said

"Ha. . . . It's . . . . . . . Going . . . . . . . To . . . .. . . . . Happen . . . . . Again . . . . . . I . . . . . Guarantee . . . . . It." Dayaka said in between gasps

"Anna make sure the children aren't watching." Ameran said

"Of course, young girl come here a second." Anna said waving her hand at the girl while she covered her conscious son's eyes. The girl turned around and looked at Anna then at Ameran and looked at Minagi then back Anna. "It's fine he'll be okay just come here for a second." The girl looked back at Minagi and Ameran one more time then ran towards Anna. When she made it to Anna her eyes were covered immediately. Anna looked towards Ameran and nodded. Ameran turned towards Dayaka and pulled out his gun. He put it at Dayaka's head and pulled the trigger. Dayaka's body went limp and he dropped the chain whip.

"Rebel come here!" Ameran said to the rebel that warned him that Dayaka might kill Minagi and a little girl the rebel saw running.

"Yes sir what would you like me to do?" the rebel asked saluting

"Get rid of this body I don't want the children to see it." Ameran said

The rebel did as Ameran said. Ameran nodded to Anna after the rebel had left to let the children see again. She removed her hands from their eyes and Alder ran straight towards Minagi. He practically slid to get to him when he got to him he touched Minagi's wrist. Minagi's eyes burst open tears filling them from the pain. Ameran confirmed it was broken and picked his injured son up in a cradle hold. He took him to the house and kicked open and put him in the only bed in the house. This house had no rooms beside the bathroom and the giant room when you enter the house. The kitchen was on the left when you entered the door and there was a closet to put futons so they aren't in the way. The one bed if for the children and for anybody whenever their injured. The house always smelt of different foods mostly apples or pomegranate. Anna had brought the little girl with her. Though the girl was nervous she trust this family. Ameran told Anna to go get a doctor before Minagi fainted again. He then looked at Alder and then at the little girl then walked to the door. He went out and grabbed the chain whip and put it in the corner. He pulled out five chairs one for him, one for Anna, one for the girl, one for Alder, and the last for the doctor. Ameran set his chair by the bed to keep watch on Minagi. About fifteen minutes after Anna left she returned with the doctor. He walked over to Minagi and peered down on him with disgust. He pulled his chair up and checked the wrist which made Minagi cry out in pain. He grabbed bandages and wrapped it around the boy's wrist and hand, for support of the wrist he pulled out a stick that looked as though it came from the tree outside. He wrapped that up with the wrist. He stood up turned around a put out his hand asking for money. Ameran reached into his pocket and pulled out one beli and put it in the doctor's hand. The doctor looked surprised at this act. The doctor looked at Ameran in complete shock at what this man had just done. Ameran smiled and led the doctor to the door and told him he gets one beli for doing such a weak job on wrapping the boy's wrist. He closed the door and pulled out a piece of small ply wood. He thinned it down and put the ply wood in place of the stick. Minagi sat up and looked at his wrist. He looked at Ameran then at Anna. Alder smiled at Minagi happy that his brother was brave enough to defend someone he didn't know against someone he feared. Minagi made a weak smile back then looked at the girl. She looked at him then turned her head. Anna put her hands on the girl's shoulders to say that it's safe. She looked back up at Minagi.

"Thank you for defending me." The little girl said

"Oh uh you're welcome." Minagi said.

"So what's your name little girl?" Alder asked

"Kai Aers, what's yours?" Kai asked

"I'm Alder Morse; my brother who protected you is Minagi Morse." Alder said

"How old are you?" Anna asked

"I'm five years old, so where am I?" Kai asked

"Well you're in the village Ponagan." Anna said

"Which is where?" Kai asked

"It's a small place in Alabasta hence all the sand." Alder said

"Oh then I haven't traveled too far." Kai said

"Where did you come from?" Ameran asked

"Alburna at least that's what my father told me." Kai said

"That isn't too far although what is a child of your age doing traveling from Alburna to Ponagan. I know they're both in Alabasta but still quite a distance for one so young." Ameran said

"I've always traveled so by myself its a little different but it's nothing new." Kai said

After an hour of conversation they learned a few things about Kai. She was five years old, her father was a wandering man and took his daughter a few times, her mother was deceased, and she came looking for a mom. Anna was careful to tell her that you can't choose your mother because you just like her, your father has to like her as well. She frowned at that but was okay with the answer. Soon after the family went to bed, the children all slept in the bed while the parents pulled out futons to sleep on. The next day the children were up first so for breakfast they ate apples. They went outside and watched the clouds go by. The boys looked at each other, then at Kai in between them. Alder looked down at Kai and smiled a really huge smile. She looked at Alder fairly nervous and he just made his smile even bigger if possible. He asked her if she wanted to play pirates with him since Minagi is injured. Kai looked at Minagi and he actually looked hurt by that comment. He told Alder he could still play but they would need another enemy if one of them were to become pirate king. They agreed then looked at Kai to see if she agreed, which she did. The return of the Awesome pirate's captain, the Awesomely Amazing pirate's captain, and the new Smoothie pirate's captain. They ran in for the attack Bearntear was the first to get a hit of the Awesome pirate's captain then the captain of the Smoothie pirates got a hit. Ameran walked out and watched them having no problem that his children didn't want anything to do with rebels. After about two hours of 'battling' all three of the children fell laughing and sweaty. Anna went over with drinks for all three proud of her little pirates. Minagi was the first to sit up and take the drink. After about chugging half of it he fell back down, Alder was next and did the same thing, and Kai drank only a fourth of it. Ameran walked over and sat down in front of the children. Anna went into the house and grabbed some food for dinner and a blanket for the food to sit on. She went back outside and sat next to her husband. They all ate a lot of food and made a lot of jokes during dinner that night.

For at least a month it was the same schedule every day and nobody got tired of it. They all enjoyed it and didn't ever want it to end. Kai was now introduced as the youngest child of the family. Kai was happy she could be a part of the family. She would talk about the few details she remembers of her father and her mother. Minagi would try to hypnotize her to get information stuck deep in the mind of the young child, as he put it. Alder said it would best to let it flow naturally because if they sped it up she would probably go nuts like in the stories that he read. Minagi still wouldn't listen and did the hypnotism. It didn't work at all. Alder gave Minagi a look that said 'told you it wouldn't work.' Everybody was happy together and attacks on the rebels became less and less. Ameran offered to adopt Kai but she said that she would rather keep her real last name. Anna pointed out that she didn't have to change her name but Kai still declined. Anna figured that it would be best to leave her alone about it. Ameran said that she could call him dad and Anna mom and the twins big brother. She agreed then went outside to go play with the boys. That night the boys and Anna went to sleep pretty quickly but Kai asked Ameran if they could talk outside. Ameran sat on the top concrete step and patted next him. Kai sat and looked at him.

"Yes Kai what would you like?" Ameran asked

"Daddy, are you a bad man?" Kai asked

"No why do you ask that?" Ameran asked

"Well you're in charge of a bad group aren't you?" Kai asked

"No my group is to protect the people of Ponagan didn't your father protect Alburna?" Ameran said

"Well I don't remember him so I couldn't say anything but that man who attacked Minagi and me was a part of your group wasn't he? It's been bugging me for a while now." Kai said

"Well yes he was a part of my group but he was against everything that I wanted for Ponagan." Ameran said

"What do you want for Ponagan? And what do you call your group anyway?" Kai asked

"I want the safety for the families of Ponagan and for the safety of my family as well. My group is called Pisnon rebels but don't be fooled by the name we only rebel against unnecessary violence." Ameran said "No before you ask any more questions let's go to bed a child at your age needs it."

They both went inside and went to sleep about as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ameran was the first to wake up that morning; he woke up Anna after he ate breakfast. Anna woke up kissed him good-bye and started fixing breakfast for the kids. Alder was the first to wake up so he helped Anna lay everything out for breakfast. Alder sat at the table waiting for his mother to finish breakfast so that he could be the first to start on his fort for the war of the three pirate crews. Anna looked back at Alder from the eggs and then smiled and told him to wake up his brother and Kai. Alder nodded his head and walked over to the bed. He shook Kai to wake her up. She opened her eyes and slowly walked over to the table and sat down. Alder tried to wake up Minagi the same way when it didn't work he screamed his name. After trying at least six times Alder picked up a pillow and kept hitting Minagi. Minagi grabbed the pillow and then tackled Alder. They began to wrestle for twenty minutes until breakfast was finished. The smell of eggs and toast filled the house. Minagi was the first to stand up and get to the table and sit down. Alder walked over and yelled at him for stealing his seat. They started to wrestle again. Kai ate her breakfast as she watched the boys continue to wrestle. When she finished her breakfast she put her dishes in the sink and thanked Anna for making breakfast. Kai sat down in the chair for at least ten minutes then headed for the door to go build her fort.

* * *

Back inside the boys stopped wrestling and realized that Kai wasn't there. They quit wrestling and ate their breakfast quick then ran outside. When they got there Kai was half way done with her fort. The boys kept thinking that they wouldn't finish in time so they created a truce and decided to build a fort for the both of them. After about an hour both forts were done and the cannons (painted wood curtsey of Ameran and his art skills) lined up, the warriors at their ready or so they said, and then at the word Minagi and Alder fired their cannon filled with a cotton ball. Kai ducked down and then shot her cannon it hit Alder in the middle of the face. He went down, Minagi looked down then shot then cannon again. It missed Kai again, although this time when she wanted to shoot the cannon it got jammed. Kai began to look frantic and got hit by Minagi's next shot. He cheered although his ally fell just a few minutes ago. Alder sat up and yelled at Minagi for not being sad about him falling. Minagi tackled Alder and they wrestled for at least an hour before Ameran pulled them apart. He told the kids that lunch would be ready in twenty minutes. When Ameran put them down they began to wrestle again. Kai started to laugh at the boys wrestling. Anna called Kai and asked her to help with lunch. She looked at the boys then ran for the house. When Kai entered Anna asked her to set the table Kai agreed and set the table. The boys came in ten minutes later bruised and with nose bleeds. They sat down at the table and smiled at their mother. She smiled back then told them to go wash up before lunch. They got up and left and then Ameran walked through the door. He asked where the boys where and Anna told him that they were washing the blood of their faces. He smiled at that and then sat down. The boys came out and sat down. Their lunch was delicious meatloaf with apple pie for dessert. The rest of the day the kids and their parents played games inside the house then had dinner cooked rabbit and vegetables with cake for dessert. After dinner everybody was tired so they went to bed. The kids went to sleep pretty much after their heads hit the pillow. But Ameran couldn't sleep for some time. Anna kept asking what was wrong but he was so spaced out that he wouldn't respond. Anna touched his shoulder and he snapped out of it. Anna asked him what was wrong. He looked at his wife then looked down at his hands.

"There has been an issue, with the rebels." Ameran said

"Can't you fix the issue you always do?" Anna asked

"No I can't I tried but it seems to have only made it worse." Ameran said

"What happened?" Anna asked

"A new rebel group has appeared they were once pirates so talking things out isn't in their dictionary. They were once called the Azure pirates although I've never heard of them they are immensely strong." Ameran said

"The Azure pirates, I've never heard of them." Anna said

"Exactly my point but they defeated half of our men, and they vowed to come after the later generation." Ameran said

"You mean they're aiming for the children that's terrible. What'll we do, where will we go, and what will we tell the children?" Anna said in panic

"No we must not leave it is my duty to protect this land should I leave I would be failing the vow I made to the man I looked up to." Ameran said

"Do you mean Kohza? Ameran he is dead he wouldn't know if you broke the vow." Anna said

"No! I must keep the vow I could not go against master Kohza's orders! No matter it would be trouble if the children were taken." Ameran said

"So what shall we do dear?" Anna asked

"Let me rest on it they will most likely come tomorrow night I will be ready then." Ameran said

Ameran and Anna fell asleep shortly after they lay down. After they were asleep for at least an hour the door cracked open. Four shadowy figures entered the house, three of the shadowy figures grabbed the children. The fourth directed them, then rushed them out the door children in tow. By sunrise the shadowy figures had reached their destination, by seven Anna and Ameran were awake. It took them two seconds for them to realize the children were gone. They rushed through the whole village only to find out all of the children of the rebels were missing. The rebels were in anguish from the loss of their children. Ameran called the rebels together and ordered a wide search of the land to find the kidnappers.

* * *

The shadowy figures threw all three children in a cell, locked it then walked away. Alder was the first to wake up, he began to get scared knowing he wasn't anywhere near his house. He tried to wake up his brother or Kai but they wouldn't wake up. He ran to the cell bars and tried to pull them open. He tried for five minutes until a guard came into view. Alder sat down and looked up at the man. The guard gave a disgusted look and spit in Alder's direction. Alder stuck his tongue out, the guard then slipped his hands and arms through the bars and grabbed Alder's shirt. Alder smiled and Minagi jumped up from the ground and grabbed the man's arms. The man released Alder and grabbed Minagi instead, which was a mistake, Alder circled around and kicked the man's elbows in which caused them to break. Minagi was released instantly; he then rushed forward and kicked the man's face causing him to faint. Minagi grabbed the keys from the man's waist then told Alder to wake Kai up. Once Kai was up Minagi went to the cell door then unlocked it. He looked from side to side then went left. Alder and Kai followed him not knowing anything about the prison or about what Minagi was thinking, let alone Ameran. Minagi stood at the door at the end of the hallway waiting for Alder and Kai to catch up. He began to worry where they were after twelve minutes of waiting. He was thinking of going around trying to find them when finally they came into view. He waved his hand telling them to hurry but to be quiet about it. They walked as fast as they could quietly and got there quickly. Minagi opened the door slowly then looked both ways. He ran quickly across and then told the other two to hurry. Alder was the first to get across and Kai was the second. Minagi looked past the corner and found it was clear so he ran down the hallway into another opening. He waved his hand for Alder and Kai to go. Alder arrive but Kai never showed up. Alder and Minagi looked at each other then went back. They heard a scream down the hallway they had crossed first. They looked to the left and saw struggling feet go around a corner.

They rushed to the corner but they saw nothing around it. Minagi's face went pale and Alder dropped to his knees. They failed to protect Kai, whom they promised to protect. They decided the best thing to do was to leave and get help from their 'clan' to help save Kai. They went back to the opening in the last hallway to find a way through the prison. Alder was the first to spot a door near the opening. They ran for the door and got in the room quickly. It looked like a marine commander's office made of metal, the only bright thing was the chair and that was maroon, the desk was wooden, and there was a chair in front of the table for people in trouble. Minagi realized that there was a window behind the leader's chair. He pushed the chair against the wall and checked to see if the window would open. It was locked and Minagi was too short to unlock it even on the chair. He looked around and found a door to his right. He got down off the chair and went for the door. When he opened it he went pale. Alder ran over to his brother to see what he was looking at. They saw a room full of attack plans against the Pisnon rebels. They knew their father's 'clan' was really a rebel group but was told not to say a word about it to him. They saw the step one papers were to grab the children in the dead of night and make them tell anything they knew of the rebels. Of course the twins were the only kids to know that they were actually a rebel group because the parents didn't want their child involved in anything dangerous. So ultimately the other children would probably die. But Minagi didn't seem to mind because his only friend was his brother until he met Kai. Though Alder was sad because it was a death, Alder had never been good with death. He woke up one night during an attack on the camp and he saw most men fall and die and the murderer's didn't even seem to care. After that every time somebody mentioned death his heart began to race.

* * *

Kai was frightened she was in a pitch black room tied to a chair and gagged so she couldn't scream. She had bitten her kidnapper enough to make him bleed but not enough to get her free. Tears began to stream down her eyes hoping that Minagi and Alder would find her and then they could run together. She closed her eyes and took long deep breaths to calm her down. She began to remember the promise made to her by the twins. "We promise to protect you always and forever no matter the cost." Those words rung in her head knowing that the boys would keep their promise they had kept all of their promises they made at least that's what Anna said. But Kai was willing to believe it no matter what.

* * *

The boys tried their hardest to push the plans out of their minds and to find something to open a locked window. Alder found a large piece of wood and went back to the window to test it out. It didn't work. Minagi eventually found a crow bar. He went and propped open the window. He used the piece of wood to keep the window open while the boys pushed the desk against the door so they had a way in. The first to go out the window was Alder because he was fastest but half way through the window there was a bang on the door.

"Boys I know you're in there and I know you could escape but would you be willing to risk your sister's life?" A deep voice called out.

"She isn't our sister she was some random kid that needed a place to sleep last night for all we know she could be the kid of dangerous pirates." Minagi screamed back

"Minagi, what are you talking about she's been with us a month now and she's to kind to be the child of a pirate." Alder whispered

"Shut up Alder this is so she doesn't get hurt." Minagi whispered back

"Boys I honestly don't care who she is the child of she was with you and you got worried and scared when she disappeared. So hurry and put my office back to normal I would hate it if my office was destroyed." The man said

"Alder go you're the fastest you can get somebody anybody to help us." Minagi said

"But-"

"Go!" Minagi whispered

Alder looked at Minagi thinking of what might happen if he did leave. Minagi turned and shooed him away. Alder left tears growing in his eyes. When Alder was out of sight Minagi pulled and pushed the desk enough for him to open the door. Minagi opened the door and looked at a man almost as tall as the door with tan skin, muscles, blue hair and eyes to match. The man looked down at Minagi then looked around in his office. He looked down at Minagi once again he smiled.

"Where is your brother boy?" The man asked

"He left when you came at the door, left me to die by myself." Minagi said tears filling his eyes

"Well that's a shame." The man said

"Yeah but I'll stay alive until he returns, whenever his senses return to him I will get Kai and go home." Minagi said standing tall.

"Well, well, well boy you have courage. How old are you boy?" The man said

"I'm eight but you're getting no more from me." Minagi said

"Ahhh his senses have returned it seems." The man said looking up

Minagi turned around to see Alder standing in the chair huffing and tears going down his face. His face was red and covered in sweat. Alder walked over to his brother and began to stand firm ready for battle.

"We are getting the kids from our village out of your prison." Alder said

"How are two children going to do that?" The man said

"Boss there's trouble in the information room." A kid about ten came through the door way saying

"Well what's the issue boy?" The man said turning around seemingly annoyed

"Well we can't hold the kid you can't send me and Craig to do the work we don't know how to fight and we have no strength." The boy said

"Teno you are ten and Craig is nine can you not hold a five-year old girl." The man said

"Well I uhh-"

"DAD! She escaped! The kid escaped!" A boy around nine came running through, his face red and sweaty like Alder's was a few minutes before

"Boy I told you never to call me father, your mother was my wife but you are of the son of some of some other miscreant." The man said

"My father is no miscreant!" The boy called Teno said

"Stop fighting! Fine I'll call you Kellan" Craig said

"Arren I heard you earlier you don't need to keep talking like Kellan for Pete's sake your my brother call me Clancy. But the kid disappeared what do you want me to do." Clancy said

"Well Pisnon boys you two are close enough to this girl. We will make a deal, if you help get the girl you will have restricted freedom." Kellan said

"Real freedom, not restricted and the girl comes with us." Minagi said

"Fine we will find the girl on our own and all three of you shall die." Kellan said

"What do you mean by restricted freedom?" Alder said covering Minagi's mouth

"Well the Azure rebels are returning to the sea as the Azure pirates you and your brother and the two miscreant boys behind me could be the cabin boys and we will keep the girl as prisoner so you do your job." Kellan said

"The girl isn't a prisoner and works beside us." Alder said

"Only if you help find the kid." Kellan said

"Deal let's go Minagi. You guys will have to stay here or she won't come." Alder said

"Fine we will stay." Kellan said

"What's the point you can never trust a pirate former or not." Minagi said

"Do you want to help Kai or not?" Alder said

"Fine let's go, remember Kellan you said you'd stay here." Minagi said

"Boy if you use my first name again I will kill you personally." Kellan said

"Let's go you moron." Alder said pulling his brother out the door

Alder rushed out the door dragging Minagi out the door. Alder walked around shouting Kai's name while Minagi looked around hoping to see her walking around. Alder and Minagi had turned every corner of the building. After an hour of running around they had heard a crash in a room. Minagi rushed over to the door and swung it open. He saw Kai but with a sword to her throat another man showed up and wrapped a sword around Minagi's neck. The same thing happened when Alder walked through the door. The swordsmen told the kids that they would die if they made a sound. Then Alder heard a crackle then saw a fire burst out which spread through the room which ended in an explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this Chapter is so short and so late I've just been crazy busy recently!**

Chapter Three

The two brothers and their boss felt a vibration and heard a small crackling sound as though small rocks were falling. Kellan thought about what he had just heard. He realized that it could've been his men affecting the hunt for the young girl. Kellan looked at the two young boys and told them it was time to break the promise and go see what his fool of men were doing. Kellan and the boys rushed out the door and felt a huge breeze coming from the left. They ran to the left and saw a huge gaping hole in the wall. Rubble was still falling from the sky and landed on Kellan a lot. They looked and saw a giant hole in the wall and the light burning bright. Kellan looked around curious that there were no human remains or blood. He had the boys look around but all they found were the henchmen that blew up the room. They rushed around the whole building expecting to find an injured child or a few or even dead kids. But they found nothing and when they returned to the place of the explosion they couldn't do anything but believe that they were blown into air. Then they heard a collapse in the hallway and saw the girl. Kellan slowly walked over making the boys stay behind. He bent down and asked the girl where her brothers were. She looked up then pointed behind her and low and behold the twins were right there.

The three were amazed by the fact that the girl seemed to be unfazed while the twins were practically dead. Kellan asked the girl where the man who did this was. The girl pointed behind the man, a bruised body was hanging on one of the broken walls. Kellan stared at his foolish follower and knew he was dead. Kellan was thinking that he better be happy he isn't alive or Kellan would have killed him. There was no way Kellan would let anybody kill his new cabin children. Kellan turned back to the two injured children to see Craig and Teno were already tending to them. Kellan turned back to the opening curious how the two boys survived the explosion. He walked over to the his foolish follower and threw him off the wall. Craig ran over to Kellan to confirm what they already knew that the boys survived and that they didn't know how they had done it.

Kellan then followed Craig over to the children. Teno had used his jacket to support the blonde haired boy's head.

"So what's their conditions?" Kellan asked

"Well I'm not the greatest doctor but the blonde haired kid suffered a head injury and the purple haired kid has two broken bones his elbow and his ankle. The girl only has a few cuts and scrapes." Teno said

"That's all?" Kellan asked

"Well, to be honest, yes I'm shocked myself but they only survived a few minor injuries compared to death." Teno said standing up

"Well girl tell me how did you three survive?" Kellan asked

"They got me out of his arms real quick and pulled open the door as fast they could and apparently they got me far enough not to get injured and them far enough not to get killed." Carter said

"I see, they are smart when it comes to these situations, they might have to be more than just cabin boys." Kellan said rubbing his chin

"But dad we're your kids! Shouldn't we be apart of the crew rather than be your cabin boys." Craig complained

"I'm am not your father and I am not his father either. Besides you would have died if you were in that explosion." Kellan said

"Look I don't want to be apart of your crew or be your cabin boy I just want to go home your my only ride there." Teno said helping Carter to her feet

"Well yes that was our deal but you promised to work while you were on board did you not?" Kellan suggested

"Well yes but that was our deal nothing more nothing less." Teno said "Arren help me with these kids you take the purple haired one you couldn't be careful if your life asked for it."

"Your a jerk Teno I mean I could be careful." Craig said

"Two things, one: stop calling me Teno I am your brother call me brother or Clancy, two: no you couldn't take the purple haired one and I will take the blonde one we are taking them to the office let's go." Teno said getting Alder onto his back.

"Fine." Craig said walking towards the purple haired kid while Carter stood next to Teno holding the bottom of his shirt.

Craig picked up Minagi and the three children started walking down the hallway. Kellan wished that Teno would stay on his crew and be his first mate, he had the power and the gusto to be one. Although Teno refused to be on the Azure pirates because his father died or rather killed while on the crew. Teno was smart enough to know that his father was killed by another one of the crew members Craig on the other hand still thought his father got sick and died. Teno had attitude but he had the skill to back it up. Craig didn't he had nothing but the attitude. But Teno refused to stay saying he had to protect his mother from people like Kellan on the island. Kellan started to walk with the children and they ended up in the office after at least ten minutes.

* * *

Carter didn't understand why these people were being kind to her but she didn't like it. Just a few minutes ago one of their men had just tried to kill her and a few hours ago they had kidnapped her, and last night they had thrown her in a cell. She was scared but the boy holding Alder had reminded her of her father, they had the same dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes they even had the same personality soft but hard at the same time. But the other kid was the complete opposite he had black hair and dark brown eyes and was always a wimp from what she could see. Although the man seemed more like the boy holding Alder soft but hard although they seem to have the same deal they seem to be at odds.

When they reached the office Carter sat at the desk and looked up at the window seeing the orange sky slowly fade to a dark blue. She looked back over at the three people hanging over her adoptive brothers tending to their wounds that got caused by her.

"Girl I just need to clarify this, did one of these four boys tell you about the deal your brothers made with me." Kellan turned around to ask.

"Yeah your oldest son told me when he was tending to Alder." Carter said

"He is not my son." Kellan said his eyebrow twitching

"He is not my father he killed my father." The oldest said

"He didn't kill Dad, he got sick and died." The youngest said

"What! Have you not figured out that their was a traitor on the crew and that the traitor killed Dad? Dear god Arren you are freaking slow." The oldest said

"No he didn't! Dad would've killed the traitor not get killed by him!" The youngest said

"Are you kidding me Dad didn't know how to fight he was a freaking cabin boy!" The oldest said

"Um, can I say something?" Carter said

"Yes anything to kill this conversation." The oldest said

"Um, well Alder is awake, and Minagi is moving, and can we stop fighting it makes me scared when people fight." Carter said

"Oh hey kid how does your head feel?" The older one asked

"It hurts really bad but why are you and Craig fighting?" Alder asked

"You know my name?" Craig asked

"Well yeah I was there when you guys talked about the name thing, do you want me to call you Teno or Clancy." Alder asked the older one

"Clancy and call him Arren and him Kellan." Clancy said

After that they had about an hour of talking details of how they were going to do the cabin boy/girl thing before Minagi woke up. It turned out that there would be two more people being cabin children, a boy who was a good doctor named Baron, and girl who was a good Archaeologist named Piper. Kellan said that the twins were going to be apart of the crew because they had better skill than those that wanted to be apart of the crew.

* * *

"It's been eleven years now can't you stop talking about it." A boy at the age of nineteen begged a girl the same age as him

"No we got switched by kids our age, I wanted to be on the crew rather than being a cabin girl." A girl at the age of 19 said

"You guys are still talking about that? Would you respect your captain." A boy the same age as the two said

"Oh shut up Alder you only respect him because he's your brother and he made you first mate." The girl said

"Complaining again Piper?" A boy with dirty blonde hair around the age of twenty-one asked "Baron are you complaining too? That's the first."

"No I'm not I got sucked into it and all I was doing was getting food." Baron said

"Speaking of wheres your brother Clancy he's supposed to have dinner ready." Alder asked

"He's at the mast asking the Captain what he want for dinner." Clancy said

"Your brother has always cared about other peoples opinions unlike you." A girl with similar dirty blonde hair and blue eyes walked in

"Carter, your three years younger than Piper and you see that better than she does." Clancy said

"Okay but I've known him longer." Carter said.

"You've known him a day longer kid and besides at least I do something for this crew unlike you." Piper said

"Well she does have a job she's our thief, our information person, and she's our little sister." said a boy with dark purple hair followed by a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh ha ha ha Captain, so what is for dinner?" Carter said

"We aren't eating we found a treasure trove for our crew to hijack." The Captain said

"What treasure trove?" Alder asked

"None other than the Straw Hats themselves' Sunny!" The Captain sounded


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this chapter is so short I figured I'd hurry for you guys because this chapter felt like it was taking forever. Please comment!**_

Chapter Four

"Oi look over there at that kitchen! It's gorgeous!" Arren screamed from the dinning hall

"Arren don't get caught up in the rooms look for treasure!" Piper screamed from what seemed to be a library

"But the kitchen is treasure in itself it's huge!" Arren returned

They had been in the Sunny for at least an hour and nobody was really looking for any treasure anymore. They has found a large sack full and most everybody else was just fawning over the ship itself, everyone but Piper. Piper was still searching for treasure even though the captain himself gave up on it. It had been eleven years since they decided to venture the seas on their own and become a crew. They were once on the ship of the Azure pirates, two on the crew itself and the rest were working as cabin children. The Captain of the Azure pirates saw great potential in the two kids that became apart of his crew but knew they only did it because they had to protect their sister rather than their pride.

Each person had a reason for joining the Azure crew and each had their reasons for quitting. Nobody mentioned why they quit or why they joined they just complained about what happened on the ship. Minagi made it a rule and everyone seemed alright with the fact that they had to keep quiet about it. Minagi was an amazing Captain being able to tell how his crew members were feeling just by looking at them. Everybody was happy with their role on the crew. Although Piper whines that she wasn't chosen to become the First Mate of the crew.

* * *

"Crew! Back to the ship!" Alder screamed after three hours of searching through the ship for treasure and satisfaction

"I'm not listening the you Morse!" Piper returned screaming

"Just come on Piper! You'll be left on the ship if you don't come now!" Minagi shouted

Piper sighed and returned to the ship. Everyone had returned to the ship solemnly wanting to continue fawning. By this time it was almost dawn and the crew was very tired but also very hungry. Because they went during dinner.

"Guys why do you look so down! We just awed at The Sunny, _The Sunny_!" The captain shouted

"Because smart one we haven't eaten and it's almost dawn." Piper said

"So freaking what we. . . . .saw. . . . The. . . . Sunny do you not know what that means!" Minagi said in awe

"Would you shut up! Arren make me food now before I end you!" Piper said

"You do need to be fed your crabby." Clancy said

"Shut it Clancy!" Piper said

They kept going back and forth for about an hour. Alder eventually joined in defending Clancy and himself and Baron joined defending Piper. Alder began yelling for everyone to stop while Carter began fighting his protest saying it wouldn't work. While this was going on Minagi made himself food and sat down and ate. He had made some leftovers of pork and bean with salad on the side. He watched as the other settled their differences.

"Alright guys it's time to stop fighting!" Minagi yelled after he put up his dishes. Although they continued fighting ignoring their captain. "Alright I suggest you shut up before I break you up myself!"

After that everyone silenced and stared at their captain. He wasn't normally aggressive, he had made a vow to not be violent. Piper looked the most scared knowing she had started the whole thing. Arren went and made a small snack of vegetables knowing they were low on meat. Everyone ate their meal in silence thanking Arren for making the snack. They then scattered to their separate rooms.

* * *

Out on the deck Piper stopped Arren and Clancy asking if she could talk to them. Arren and Clancy stayed behind hoping to get an apology for before.

"I have a question are you willing to listen?" Piper asked

"If you give us an apology first then yes we are willing to answer." Clancy negotiated

"Fine I do apologize to Arren and only him, but I have a question about Minagi." Piper said

"What about Minagi?" Clancy asked

"Well do you think he'll act on what he said today." Piper asked getting worried

"What do you mean?" Arren asked

"Well when he said he'd break us up himself that usually means he's going to attack the person that started the fight, at least that was your father's logic." Piper said getting worried

"Oh come on Piper it's not that bad and besides Minagi isn't Kellan he isn't as violent." Clancy said

"Besides Kellan isn't our father he's our mother's former husband." Arren said

"Now go to bed and stop worrying Minagi will be fine." Clancy said walking to his cabin.


End file.
